1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel sealing disc with tab for closing a container having a plug or cap closure and to its method of fabrication.
2. Description of Related Art
The tightness of containers having a plug or cap closure, prior to their initial opening, is obtained by means of a sealing disc which may be bondable or sealable to the mouth, in particular with heat.